How to use Betaremotes website.
Preface Sling Media's Betaremote website (http://betaremotes.slingbox.com) allows you to use the IR sensor within certain models of the Slingbox. This mechanism allows the Slingbox to learn the IR codes from a physcial remote control. You'll be able to save the remote profile to your Sling Account and upload it to your Slingboxes. Requirements Slingbox compatible models :Pro :Solo :Pro-HD Sling Account :with Admin access to the respective Slingbox Operating Systems :Windows XP :Vista Web Browser :Internet Explorer 7 :Internet Explorer 8 :Firefox 3 Web Slingplayer Plug-in* :Version 1.4.0.90 or higher *Some of the files have been moved around but the javascripts haven't been updated to reflect those changes. If you have a problem downloading the plug-in from the betaremote website, then you'll need to download the current Web Slingplayer Plug-in from (http://watch.slingbox.com) prior to using to the Betaremote website. Login In order to use the Betaremote website, you'll need to log into your Sling Account. If you've connected to the webstite without logging into your Sling Account then you'll be redirected to "accounts.sling.com" Get Started This is the front page of the Betaremote site. There's noting much to do here except to click "Get Started" button to begin the process. Choose a device The next page from the Betaremote title page is the Slingbox selection. If you have multiple Slingboxes then you should choose the one closest to you. This is important since there is a short time-out period which you can teach the remote codes. Running back and forth really isn't an option. If your computer isn't next to your Slingbox, then it would be a good idea to either use a laptop or a wireless input device so you can interact with the website while being next to your Slingbox. Add / Select a Remote This is the main control panel for Betaremotes. Here you'll have four basic options. *[http://slingbox.wikia.com/wiki/How_to_use_Betaremotes_website.#Choose_a_device Back]: Returns to the previous page *[http://slingbox.wikia.com/wiki/How_to_use_Betaremotes_website.#Import_Remote Import Remote]: Import Remote Control Panel *[http://slingbox.wikia.com/wiki/How_to_use_Betaremotes_website.#Remote_Learning_Tool Create Remote]: Remote Learning Tool *[http://slingbox.wikia.com/wiki/How_to_use_Betaremotes_website.#Pre-existing_learned_remote Pre-existing learned remote profile(s)*]: Configuration and export options The top row of pre-existing remotes will not show up until you created at least one learned remote profile. If you have already created remote profiles, or imported them into your Sling Account then allow a minute for them to appear. It takes time for the Web Slingplayer plug-in to parse through the available remotes. Also, if you share a Slingbox with seperate Sling Accounts, you will only be able to see the remotes associated with each specific account. Remote Learning Tool The remote learning tool is a configuration wizard which can be broken down into five steps. #[http://slingbox.wikia.com/wiki/How_to_use_Betaremotes_website.#Naming Naming] #[http://slingbox.wikia.com/wiki/How_to_use_Betaremotes_website.#Teaching Teaching] #[http://slingbox.wikia.com/wiki/How_to_use_Betaremotes_website.#Testing Testing] #[http://slingbox.wikia.com/wiki/How_to_use_Betaremotes_website.#Reprogramming Reprogramming] #[http://slingbox.wikia.com/wiki/How_to_use_Betaremotes_website.#Uploading Uploading] Naming Defining the remote profile is the easiest step of the process. It only affects how the remote appears in [http://slingbox.wikia.com/wiki/How_to_use_Betaremotes_website.#Pre-existing_learned_remote Pre-Existing Remote Profile] and the total number of buttons which the Remote Learning Wizard will walk you through. Don't worry if the configuration wizard skips any buttons that you want to program. You can enable the greyed out buttons during the [http://slingbox.wikia.com/wiki/How_to_use_Betaremotes_website.#Testing testing] process then teach them during the [http://slingbox.wikia.com/wiki/How_to_use_Betaremotes_website.#Reprogramming reprogramming] step. At this screen, there are four settings to define the profile. :'''Device Type''' ::DVD Player (14 buttons) ::VCR (41 buttons) ::DVR (41 buttons) ::Satellite (31 buttons) ::DVD Recorder (14 buttons) ::Cable Box (31 buttons) :'''Manufacturer''': Manufacturer of the Set-top Box. :'''Model Name''': Model of the Set-top box. :'''Remote Nickname''': Name of the Remote Profile. Teaching Testing Reprogramming Uploading The worse part is over. At this point, all that is necessary is to pick the video source, select continue, and wait for the upload to complete. Three selections for input: :Component :Composite :S-Video ANT - External box (cable box, satellite reciever, DVR, etc.) is not currently a valid selection Done That's it. You've completed the Remote learning process. Import Remote Pre-existing learned remote This is the control for a specific pre-existing remote. Here are your options. :[http://slingbox.wikia.com/wiki/How_to_use_Betaremotes_website.#Add_.2F_Select_a_Remote Back] - go back to the previous screen :[http://slingbox.wikia.com/wiki/How_to_use_Betaremotes_website.#Delete Delete] - deletes this remote :[http://slingbox.wikia.com/wiki/How_to_use_Betaremotes_website.#Edit Edit] - reconfigures this remote :[http://slingbox.wikia.com/wiki/How_to_use_Betaremotes_website.#Save_to_File Save to File] - exports this remote profile into an "myRemote.lrz" file. Delete Edit Save to File=